


Home

by orphan_account



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Depression, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Home

 

People always say home is where the heart is. Maybe that's why Preston never truly feels at home. Every muscle is always waiting, waiting for the next problem. At first it was because of his want to help as many people as possible. But, after Quincy, that changed. It was no longer about his want to help others, though that feeling remained strong. It became because he was afraid. The excitement of making a difference in the world was washed away by the reality of how much menial labor and danger came along with it. 

 

Preston’s days went from anxiously waiting to wake up to a bright new day into wanting to not face what each day brought. But he had to. He made a promise and his word is his bond. Yet, he can't lie that every day it gets a little harder to fight for people when he can barely fight for himself. Every step is a little heavier, every breath more straining, and every plea for help more difficult to bare. He's fighting a never ending, unbeatable war against multiple groups of supported and ridiculously armed maniacs that are only into satiating their desires. It got to the point that the light at the end of the tunnel was too small, too faint, to illuminate the overbearing darkness around even on the brightest of days in the commonwealth. Then, she came. 

 

Bright eyed and raring for a fight to let loose all her steam. She appeared when the weight of everything was nearly crushing Preston’s spine. Preston knew that he was springing the Minutemen on her, and quite frankly, he never expected she’d say yes to helping. When she did that light got a little brighter and the weight a little more bearable. Maybe she’d change everything. And change everything Y/N did. 

 

Preston couldn't believe that this woman, who'd lost her family and her world in mere moments, still could find it in herself to help. Calling her gracious would be an understatement. Eventually, Preston felt he could rely on Y/N. He'd tell her about needy settlements to the point he feared he may be becoming a nuisance, but he couldn't help it. He was just so happy to have someone to guide him, to help him with everything he had to deal with before. On his own everything was hell, but with her even the most inconvenient missions were an adventure he cherished. But then, it happened. 

 

“Preston, I think it's time we part ways.” 

 

Y/N was leaving him. Leaving him behind to handle what she needed to do to get her son back. She walked down the street, a battle ready cage fighter at her side, and she never looked back. Once again, Preston was alone. Well, not truly, but he might as well have been. The days passed with him questioning if Y/N’d come back or if she finally was fed up with the Minutemen, with him. Every waking moment he spent organizing settlements was also spent mulling over every conversation, checking for his mistakes. Eventually, he started to fear that Y/N never really cared about the Minutemen and only went along with everything to see if it would get Preston off her back. 

 

It seemed like the minutes dragged on for hours when Y/N was gone. So much of his security centered around her presence. It wasn't until now that he noticed that when Y/N was around he wasn't quite as on edge. His muscles would relax and he could look at the destruction around him and see promise. Over time, even if Y/N didn't feel it, Preston felt connected to her. Emotionally and mentally. She got him. She'd smile at his loud laugh and filled with excitement at any conversation about weapon mods. Maybe he was looking too deeply into, maybe he was mistaking purely friendly actions with romantic affections, but he felt like they were sharing a bond deeper than comrades and more profound than he ever thought he'd get in his life. Maybe, most likely Preston thought, he read all the signs wrong. 

 

The next morning, before the sun has risen, Preston feels someone's hand run over his cheek and through his short hair. The tender gesture felt like a dream, some fantasy his mind was conjuring to ease the dull ache in his mind and heart. But as Preston gains consciousness the sensation doesn't stop. And then, he hears it. 

 

“Preston, wake up. The Abernathy’s need help. Raiders.” Her voice flips the switch. 

 

Without intending to Preston presses his lips against Y/N's. He pours his entire soul into the kiss before realizing what he's doing, that he may have just screwed everything to hell and back. Preston pulls away and holds his breath for the slap to land across his face. But it never comes. 

 

“Well, that sure woke  _ me _ up. I'm guessing you missed me?” Before Preston can speak Y/N leans in and gives his a quick peck on his lips before trailing tiny kisses to Preston’s left ear. “Because I really missed you.” 

 

And that's all Preston needed. He finally understood what it meant that home is where the heart is. His home is no longer a place but a person-Y/N. Without meaning to she became the reason he crawled out of bed in the morning and the reason he could smile freely again. It all made sense now. From that day forward Preston promises he will never allow himself to be anything less than the man Y/N has helped him become. He will do his best to become her home, her light at the end of the tunnel. She deserves that and so much more. 

 


End file.
